


Hurts Every Time

by MapleRoses



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleRoses/pseuds/MapleRoses
Summary: Beaker burns his hand. Bunsen feels bad. Badabing badaboom. :)
Relationships: Beaker & Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hurts Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short One-Shot because I'm very unmotivated to write. Forgive me. :(

“Let me see those precious hands of yours, my dearest.” Dr. Honeydew’s voice rang with a familiar sincerity, the same as always once the cameras were off and the premise was clear. They had just tested a new hand sanitizer that didn’t quite work the way they wanted. Instead, all Beaker received in return were blisters and an unidentifiable burning sensation. Bunsen brought his hands to his face and kissed the inside of both of his palms. Beaker wanted to feel mad. He wanted to hear Bunsen say out loud that it was his own wrongdoing.

But the words would never come out because he knew _Bunsen knew_ he was at fault. Bunsen rushed him over to the sink before setting off to look for a first aid kit. Beaker sighed as the cool water hit his hands, the tension in his body releasing slightly. In the background, he could hear a cabinet closing, followed with hurried steps,

“Are you doing fine, Beakie? Oh, let me look at those…” Beaker passed his hands back to Bunsen, watching as he applied on some jelly and began to wrap them in bandages,

“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t think it’d turn out that bad… Forgive me?” Beaker chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek,

“Consider yourself forgiven.”


End file.
